


This Paper Won't Write Itself

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, Got7 scenarios, Park Jinyoung scenraio, Pining, hair pulling thing i guess lol], i put F/M but it's gender neutral I promise, pining with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: You're struggling to write an important paper for your college class, and Jinyoung being there isn't helping your concentration. Or, the one where you JUST notice how great Jinyoung is RIGHT when you have something else you should be doing





	

You sat hunched over your computer at your desk. You could feel a headache coming on, but you really needed to get this paper done, it was extremely important for your final grade and it definitely wasn’t going to write itself.

You heard your bedsprings creak behind you as Jinyoung rolled over. He had desperately needed some peace and quiet to catch up on his sleep, and you had offered your place for him to crash at, telling him you would just be working on school all weekend.

You groaned and put your head in your hands. If you couldn’t come up with a conclusion in ten minutes you were going to quit school to become a hermit, and no one would hear from you ever again.

“Are you okay?” came a concerned, husky voice from the other side of the room.

“It’s ok, I’m fine, I’m just really stupid I think. Go back to sleep.” You said, with a slight edge to your voice.

You heard your bed springs creak again, but kept your eyes on your screen. You yelped a little in surprise when Jinyoung suddenly came up behind you and draped his arms over your shoulders.

“What are you doing?!” You squeaked.

“You’re not stupid.” Said Jinyoung firmly, ignoring your outburst.

“Yes I am, I should have been done ages ago, I suck.” You wailed. You slumped back into his stomach in a defeated way. Jinyoung rubbed your shoulder in a reassuring manner.

“You know, I could help you write it, I’m pretty good at writing papers.” He offered casually.

“Thanks for reminding me how great you are at everything.” You snapped. Jinyoung just laughed and squatted down on the floor next to you, so he could peer at what you had written so far.

You smiled to yourself. The way he was sitting, so that he was much closer to the ground than you, it felt like he was your guard dog or something. You resisted a sudden, weird urge to run your fingers through his hair. That was definitely something “just friends” couldn’t do, and just friends is what the two of you were.

You both were in weird places in your lives, and you had a sort of unspoken agreement, that relationships were a hassle when you were already busy with other things, and friends is what you were and that was it.

You put your hands in your lap, hoping the urge would go away.

“What are you talking about? This is good, you’re not stupid at all.” Said Jinyoung presently, after he had read what you had written so far. He had turned to gaze up at you while he was talking, and suddenly you were distracted again.

Umm, had his lips always been that pink, or were you seeing things. You felt like you should have noticed how soft, and nice looking his bottom lip was before, but you sure as heck were noticing now.

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Said Jinyoung. You stared at him. What the hell? Had he been talking just now? You’d been so caught up in his face you hadn’t even noticed. What was wrong with you?!

“Erm, I’m sorry Jinyoung. What were you saying?” You asked nervously. You were kind of wishing he’d just go away actually, or at least stop sitting so close to you.

“I was saying you might want to change this paragraph.” Said Jinyoung patiently. “It’s a little vague, let’s cite some sources to back your opinions up, and you’re golden.” He said, turning back to the screen. You scooted a little closer so you could see too.

“Show me your ways, oh smart one.” You laughed. You decided to just go for it and put your hand in his hair. What was a little platonic head rubbing between friends? You felt him freeze up, his furious typing coming to a stop. He turned quickly to stare at you, but you pretended not to notice and looked intently at what he had typed instead.

“Hmmm, this is good, why didn’t I think to make that comparison?” You whined. You still had your hand in his hair, his hair was soft ok? You couldn’t really help it.

“I don’t know. I guess I really am just that smart.” Said Jinyoung smugly.

“I take it back, you big jerk.” You said pretending to be angry. You tugged at his hair experimentally. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered closed at your actions, and he let out a small groan. You snatched your hand away

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

“Hey, why’d you stop?” Said Jinyoung, his eyes snapping open.

“Um I have to go.” You said hastily. You got up from your chair. You couldn’t take the weird tension in the room, and you needed some air. Jinyoung jumped up.

“Hang on, don’t go!” He said loudly. He sprinted so he could shut your bedroom door before you could leave.  
“I’m supposed to be helping you with your paper.” He said quietly. He licked his bottom lip, and looked at you intently. Why did he have to do that? Now you were looking at his mouth again.

“Can you stay here please?” He said gruffly. He looked down at you expectantly, when did he get so close?

You didn’t know what took ahold of you, but suddenly you were pulling him roughly down, and before you knew it you were kissing him. For a second, he froze and didn’t do anything, but then he kissed you back. First lightly, and then deeper and deeper. You felt like you were falling, you couldn’t breathe. You pulled away, and Jinyoung made a frustrated noise.

“Will you cut it out with that!” He pouted.

“What are we doing Jinyoungie?” You said somewhat haggardly.Jinyoung pushed you up against the wall. Almost like he couldn’t get close enough, like any space was too much.

“I don’t know, but you started it.” He breathed.

“Have you ever thought about this before?” You questioned. You needed to know.

“Only all of the time.” Said Jinyoung seriously.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” You whispered.

“You always tell everyone how we’re just friends blah blah blah, I didn’t want to ruin anything.” Jinyoung shrugged.

“I only said that because I thought that’s what YOU wanted.” You said in confusion. Jinyoung grabbed your leg and pulled it up so it rested on his hip.

“Yeah, well, it’s really not.” He growled. Your breath hitched.

Then you were kissing again. It started out slowly, and then turned more desperate. Like the two of you were making up for lost time. His fingers ghosted over your skin, causing you to shiver in anticipation. He sneaked under the hem of your t-shirt and pulled you closer.

“You’re so soft.” He mumbled. “I wish I could have known that sooner.” He added, more to himself than to you. You let him set the pace. Mostly because you liked where this was heading, but suddenly you remembered something and let out a giggle. Jinyoung pulled away.

“What?” He said uncertainly.

“So,” You smirked, “What’s with the hair pulling thing?”

Jinyoung groaned.

“Oh my God, if you tell anyone I’ll end you!” You ignored him and just pulled his hair in response. His eyes shut in spite of himself, and he whimpered slightly. You grinned evilly.

THIS could get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever posted on here omg. Leave me feedback, I'd love to hear it!


End file.
